A Desert arrives in Mahora in the need of cash!
by kiriakoen
Summary: This story will be a multi-series crossover. It will have Negima as the main story with my own arcs in between, Gaara from Naruto, ALL of C: The Money of Soul and Possibility Control, Touhou, and,Mazinkaiser skl. BUT the main story is still NEGIMA!


This will be a pretty unique story. My other story will be on hold until this story reaches chapter 6. Oh, I will be bringing elements of other animes in to this… (One will be someone who gives you 5 seconds to choose where you want to be shot.)

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, NEGIMA, C: THE MONEY OF SOUL AND POSSIBILITY CONTROL, MAZINKAISER SKL, TOUHOU, OR ANY SERIES FOR THAT MATTER… OR I WON'T BE WRITING THIS…

Chapter 1: The Desert comes to Mahora

Garra only saw light as he was slowly burned by Amaterasu that was cast by Madara in the final battle. He had jumped in the way of the attack as Naruto prepared his final attack to finally end the nightmare that was Madara. He got to see Naruto kill Madara moments before he saw the shinigami approach from above. Garra smiled as he felt freer than ever. He had protected his friend and his entire family. He walked toward the shinigami as his body fell dead behind him. He had no regrets.

-In Heaven-

… Only if Madara wasn't in front of him right now. Garra was staring at a now grinning Madara as he apologized for everything. Heaven could only be so fair! This was the gate to heaven and Garra was faced with Madara apologizing to him!

"I mean come on! I tried to follow my ideals! I did what I thought best!" Madara complained as Garra's head was covered in tick marks. "Wait… I don't think you need a fist to settle these things… Oh Shi-!"

Madara was cut off by a rather large fist of sand (size of a hummer) as it slammed him into the ground of heaven. He then proceeded to beat him to pulp. First with the Hummer-sized fist, then the Hummer-sized feet stepping on him, and then the giant sand hammer crushed Madara completely. Garra was now standing over Madara as he began to walk away until he was stopped by someone else. A VERY beautiful lady stood in front of him and giggled. She looked around 16 just like Garra and had a long brown hair, petite figure, and a rather revealing dress that hugged her figure very, I mean very closely. Garra blushed as he looked at the girl again. She was giggling at Madara's limp form barely crawling out of the crater made by Garra.

"And you are?" Garra was perplexed in finding such a young soul here.

She didn't respond and proceeded to beat the crap out of Madara. Well, not beat, but stab as several hundreds of lances appeared from thin air and stab the former man to something unrecognizable. He effectively became a pin cushion. When she turned to Garra, the said man was hiding behind a pillar of sand.

"Oh my, I seem to have gone too far in punishing Madara. Well, Garra no Sabaku, you can come out as I will not harm you on my name." The girl said as Garra and Madara slowly understood who she was.

Garra stepped from the pillar as Madara made a futile attempt to exit the jail of lances that pinned him to the ground.

"If I may, what does Kami want to do with me?" Garra asked as he did not want to get on her bad side.

"Just a little job that I need the best for. I want you, Garra no Sabaku, to go to a new world and assist a certain boy who will be facing many great challenges. I need you to go to that world and save it from becoming an utter warzone as the world you were in before." Garra's jaw seemed to never close Kami's request. He would have to do it, but with what knowledge? Kami seemed to have understood his plight.

"Don't worry about information. But you should accept that poor soul's gift." Garra looked over at what Kami was pointing at. Madara looked at them and grinned without knowledge of what was about to happen to him. In an instant, Madara was clutching his head in pain as Kami smacked the backside of his head and therefore popping both of Madara's old Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan eyes. She then smacked Garra's head in the same manner to exchange the eyes. Madara howled in pain as Kami viciously kicked the old man in to unconsciousness again.

"Your eyes won't deteriorate like the other Sharingan eyes. I made sure and you should have this scroll. I put in some money, an ID, letter of introduction, medicine, and … Ah! Yes, of course… I also put in a certain item that you will require for you to attack with sand discreetly. A 'sand gourd' that is big as a normal flask, but containing 2 times the sand that is in your gourd. So you can blend in without carrying that giant gourd. Now let's get you that information." She disappeared into the gate and went to get something. Garra looked at the scroll and grinned. He was going to enjoy his new life, until a rather large shadow covered him. He looked up in horror.

"This hammer will give you all the information. Now STAY STILL!" Kami shouted from the base of the GIGANTIC hammer. Madara grimaced on Garra's entrance to the new world.

BOOM!

The ground shook as Garra was sent into the ground as the hammer hit him. Next to Kami, an angel spoke up.

"Wasn't that a little too much? You could have done it with a touch…" Kami turned and smiled her reply.

"But that would be boring! Now let's go torture our misguided friend below." The entire squad of angels sweatdropped as they followed Kami out to meet Madara.

In the Plaza of the World Tree…

Garra decided that heaven would be a little too nice to go back to. He quickly got up and looked around. There was no one or in better terms, nobody that used chakra, magic, or ki; near this area. The information would get slowly used to, but he was frustrated on how she had decided to clobber him with that hammer. He got up and checked his belongings. Sand gourd, supply scroll from Kami, and a feinted girl next to him… Garra quickly turned to look at the girl. She was unconscious, but with no lasting injuries. He quickly carried her and shunshined toward the 'infirmary' that he had read from a nearby sign. A rather well-endowed lady sat in the office when Garra arrived. Without asking, she quickly led the sand shinobi lay the short haired girl to a bed. Just as quickly, a very old man and a taller man in a suit arrived to greet the former shinobi.

"Ah… so you are the one who arrived in the plaza. Who might you be?" The old man asked as he confirmed his feelings from the energy emanating from the plaza.

Garra simply stood up and handed the old man a letter that he pulled from the scroll earlier. The redhead then stood to the side as the headmaster read the letter that Kami had written. As the headmaster read the letter introducing Garra and his purpose, he noticed the young man looking at the girl worriedly.

"Will she be okay?" Garra asked as he slowly walked around the bed all the while staring at the girl.

"Don't worry, she's just unconscious." The old man laughed as he gave the letter back to Garra. "Now my name is Konoe Konoemon. I am the headmaster of this academy and this is Takahata Takamichi."

The dean introduced the lady, Shizune, as well. Garra followed the old man to a large office that reminded the Kazekage of his old office.

"Now I believe you will need a job…" The dean took out a folder and began to look through it as Garra looked out the windows to the dark, yet bright world outside. "Ah, you should do fine as a PE teacher, don't you think?"

"PE? Ah, physical education… I will not have a problem. I will require a place to stay and what is the current situation is." Garra said as he continued to look outside.

"Well, there is no situation, as it has passed, but I think there are still dangers. You can ask Negi later about the details… Anything else, Garra-kun?" The dean finished as he handed the boy a roster for class 3-A.

"Where can I stay? It doesn't matter, but I will require help in gathering a living in this world." Garra sighed as he noticed that the class was rather… interesting.

"I will ask Negi to ask one of his students to help you… Now you could stay at… Mana is a roommate short, so I will have Takamichi guide you there." Garra nodded as the said teacher walked in.

"Oh, yes… May I test the boy in my own way **without**harming the students?" Garra asked as he would need to assess the abilities of the boy mage.

The dean looked at him and began discussions of the 'test'.

-In the girl's dorms-

Garra looked at the girl, or rather his student; she was a stunning beauty, but he had other things in mind for now. He noticed that the room was partially empty. He entered the room as Takahata informed Mana of the room arrangement. Mana protested at first, but relented. She noticed the redhead walk toward the window and stare outside. Takamichi left and Mana closed the door and looked at the redhead closer until he spoke.

"He introduced me, but I will introduce myself again. My name is Garra Sabaku. That is all you have to know about me for now… half-demon." Garra opened his closed eyes as he looked at the shocked girl.

"H-h-how did you-"She proceeded rush toward the nearby gun on the table, but was quickly held down by…sand?

"Don't worry, Mana Tatsumiya. I will not expose your secret to anybody, which I will swear by my title as Kazekage." Garra reassured the panicking girl and put her down. "The reason I know, is because I had a rather powerful demon sealed in me once. So do not worry. Your secret is safe with me."

Mana stared at Garra's sky-colored eyes. She sensed that he wasn't lying, but still was still scared by the fact that somebody had _found_ out about her lineage so easily. He then began to inquire to her about how he would acquire some items: namely clothes and various other items. She said she would take him to the shopping district for him, but he knew better. The girl was scared that he might tell somebody about her. Garra shook his head as he stood up to face the window once more.

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. No one will ever find out." Garra smiled as he turned to the stone-faced girl, who was trying to keep a neutral look with difficulty. During the night, Garra; lying in the top bed heard silent muttering under him, but he knew he would have to earn the girl's trust and in any way possible to make sure she would know he would keep her secret.

-Next Morning-

Mana woke up with a start when she smelled food. She looked toward the kitchen and saw Garra in a plain white t-shirt and a pair of long khaki pants with a small metal flask on the belt of the pants. She got up groggily and walked into the bathroom to wash herself. Garra sighed as he continued to make… some kind of mixed rice. Mana came out a few minutes later changed into her school uniform and stared at the table before her. Two large plates of fried rice that was practically gleaming and smelled good to the point where one would drool (Not that Mana would!). As she and Garra sat down to eat, Garra remembered something.

"Don't tell anyone that I am currently here. I will be introduced later tomorrow to your class." Garra said as he began to eat his personal creation. HE didn't care as no one had praised his cooking until he saw Mana's reaction. He was watching her eat it at a pace in which he found surprising. Not that he cared. Mana simply bowed and left the room to attend class. He cleaned up and walked out to meet the dean about a certain plan before the school festival begins.

Garra was in the shopping district as Mana was too busy to guide him around. From what the dean had told him, Negi was currently under the training of Evangeline AK. MacDowell, a shinso vampire. Not that Garra cared, but was thinking upon what had happened recently. Two nights before, he was attacked by a demon and was barely victorious. He was walking without a destination until he noticed a certain hand appear from nowhere and disappear with an apple that was on the scale moment ago. Garra chose to ignore this as he had nothing to do with it. For now. He walked toward the World Tree and looked at the tree and sighed. He had received money from Kami, but that was only 83,000 yen. He would have to find a way to work or somehow earn the money other than teaching. He had a bad feeling that it would not be as easy.

-In Tokyo-

A rather strange looking man drew a card as he noticed the new entrepreneur's name on the card. He grinned in a creepy way before disappearing in thin air.

-Back in Mahora-

Garra tensed as he looked around. His plan would start tonight and maybe end tomorrow. He could not wait to test the boy mage.

-END-

Please review and suggest me some series and how they should appear in this. And I will not remove mazinkaiser skl ,for well, various reasons. They could help in the Magical world... BUT! C: The Money of Soul and Possibility Control WILL NOT BE TAKEN OUT as it will help Gaara develop in emotions as well as well, gain a friend. Someone like Msyu. But it will be an female OC. Won't someone be jealous...Chapter 2 will be longer and have action from both Negima side and the C: The Money of Soul and Possibility Control side...

De wa, Gokigenyo...


End file.
